


although I do not hope to turn

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Community: avengerkink, Dark Steve, F/M, Graphic Violence, M/M, Villain Steve, non-explicit het
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve đã học được rằng, một khi người ta đánh mất quá nhiều thứ, thì mất đi chính mình cũng chỉ là chuyện một sớm một chiều.</p>
            </blockquote>





	although I do not hope to turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastinthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastinthebox/gifts).
  * A translation of [although I do not hope to turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447432) by [lastinthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastinthebox/pseuds/lastinthebox). 



> Thank you, lastinthebox, for your permission. I really love this story.

::

 

Sam đứng chặn trước lối đi, một tay anh bấu lấy nắm cửa, tay còn lại bịt lên mũi và miệng mình.

“Steve, đừng mà anh bạn,” anh khẩn khoản.

Những đụn sương giá phủ lên găng tay Sam, và Steve cảm nhận được cơn lạnh thấu đến tận xương tủy. Và mọi chuyện bắt đầu. Đây chính là nơi khởi nguồn cho tất cả: nhà kho ngập tuyết ở Kiev vào tháng mười một năm ấy.

 

::

 

_‘Dạo đó có một cô gái nọ,’ mẹ cậu kể. ‘Cô ấy đã nhảy từ trên cầu xuống.’_

_‘Nhưng sao lại thế ạ?’ Steve hỏi._

_‘Bởi lẽ cô ấy buồn,’ mẹ cậu đáp. ‘Cô ấy buồn vì người cô ấy yêu đã chết, và cô ấy không tài nào chịu đựng được cái suy nghĩ phải cô đơn, nên cô ấy quyết định rằng mình sẽ bay lên. Cô ấy không hề nghĩ đến cái chết. Cô ấy đã nghĩ về cuộc sống. Và cô ấy cho rằng nếu cô ấy bay lên, cô ấy sẽ lại có thể ở bên người mình yêu. Thế nên, cô ấy đã gieo mình.’_

 

::

 

Một bàn tay ấm áp nắm lấy vai anh, một giọng nói dịu dàng bảo anh hãy ở lại trong lúc Sam nhận cuộc gọi (có lẽ là) từ Natasha và quay đi. Steve nhìn lên những ô kính cửa sổ vỡ nát, những hạt tuyết vụn bay lất phất trong không gian với đôi mắt ngứa rát khô khốc. Hắn không biết họ đã đợi cô ta bao lâu rồi. Có thể là một tiếng, hay cả ngày rồi? Hắn cho rằng chuyện đó không quan trọng. Thời gian là vô nghĩa với một kẻ đã chết, và băng giá sẽ kéo dài thời gian tồn tại của thân xác hắn.

Vậy nên hắn ngồi đó, chờ đợi và ngắm nhìn ánh hoàng hôn nhường chỗ cho bình minh.

 

::

 

Natasha không có ở đó, cho tới khi Steve lờ mờ nhận ra cô ta đang ở đây. Cô thì thầm thật nhẹ nhàng vào tai Sam, nói những điều Steve hẳn là không nên nghe. Những điều như kiểu _không được để Rogers đi đâu và tôi không quan tâm, chúng ta phải chạy ngay bây giờ và ta không thể để con chip định vị trực tuyến được và ta cần thiêu hủy cái xác ngay._

 

::

 

Sam mang cái xác đến vùng Vauxhall, Natasha lôi chất xúc tác ra khỏi túi, và Steve quẹt diêm.

Hắn cảm nhận cơn thét gào nơi cuống họng, nhưng lại nghĩ bản thân đang nguyện cầu.

 

::

 

“Ít ra còn mau,” cô bảo hắn, nghe như thể đang ủi an, nghe như thể Steve nên thấy biết ơn lắm lắm.

Mà có lẽ hắn cũng nên biết ơn thật, nhất là trong những loại công việc như thế này.

 

::

 

Họ ăn cắp một chiếc station wagon đỗ bên ngoài siêu thị, và họ chạy trên cao tốc khi mặt trời lặn. Natasha nhận lượt cầm vô lăng đầu tiên, và Steve nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu hình ảnh phản chiếu của Sam đang tựa sát vào cửa xe. Cảm giác kinh tởm mơ hồ thoảng qua khi hắn để ý thấy một vệt tro trắng bám trên má Sam.

“Còn lâu mới tới Odessa,” Natasha nói. "Lần cuối anh ngủ là bao giờ vậy?”

“Volgograd.” Giọng hắn rạn nứt và vỡ vụn vì đã lâu không sử dụng, vì mất nước, vì đã không gào thét mà lại cầu nguyện. Hắn hắng giọng và ngoảnh mặt đi để tránh ánh nhìn trách móc từ cô.

“Và lần cuối anh ăn là bao giờ?”

“Tôi không biết,” bởi vì hắn không biết. “Chắc ở Volgograd.”

“Chúa ơi, Rogers.” Cô bỏ một tay khỏi vô lăng và thọc vào túi mình, ném một gói đậu phộng hàng không vào ngực hắn. “Ăn đi. Ngủ đi. Tôi sẽ đánh thức anh khi ta dừng lại bơm xăng. _Đồ ngu_.”

“Tôi không đói đến thế. Tôi ổn.”

“Câm mẹ cái mồm anh lại,” Natasha phản pháo sau không đến một giây. “Ăn đám đậu phộng chết tiệt đó đi. Ngủ mẹ nó luôn đi.”

 

::

 

Natasha lấy tay áo quệt nước mắt khi cô nghĩ Steve không để ý.

Hắn không hề ngủ.

 

::

 

Khoảng nửa đêm họ đỗ lại tại một trạm dịch vụ.

Natasha bước ra khỏi chiếc xe và đi vào trong cửa hàng, cầm ra nước sốt cá ngừ và bánh mì phết bơ lớn. Họ đứng quây quanh động cơ làm mát và bóc gói đồ ăn. Sau đó Sam đi lang thang về phía các nhà máy, Natasha thì (có lẽ là) gọi cho Fury, còn Steve thì không tài nào qua được mớ hỗn độn ngập tuyết và ngọn cây trước khi nôn thốc nôn tháo toàn bộ bữa ăn.

Hắn thở hồng hộc và vồn vã tới khi khí quản nghẹt cứng, hắn vuốt khuôn mặt nóng hổi, chụm tay vốc lấy một đụn tuyết và cắn vào nó. Tuyết lột xột và chua ngoét trên đầu lưỡi, bẩn thỉu. Một đốt thịt cháy xót trong bụng hắn, khi trước hắn chưa từng cảm nhận được, trước đây khi hắn là một người khác, một gã què quặt ốm yếu, trước đây khi hắn còn có Bu—nhưng không, không, điều đó không quan trọng, phải không?

Hắn trèo lại vào trong xe và trượt tới sau vô lăng, tảng lờ cái nhìn sắc lẹm của Sam và lái đi, lái đi, lái đi, phóng vút vào màn đêm sâu thẳm.

 

::

 

Càng tới gần đến Odessa, họ càng tới gần miền đất hứa. Và thứ lửa cháy cồn cào trong bụng hắn càng lan rộng hơn. Tràn vào thành ruột tựa axit rồi ngấm qua hai lá phổi. Rồi lại trào lên cuống họng, rồi lại chảy về tim. Và Steve điếng người nhận ra rằng không phải hắn đang lên cơn đau ốm. Hắn đang tức giận. Khát khao và thù hận tích tụ dần thành cơn giận. Và nó mãnh liệt đến độ hắn nghĩ hắn sẽ mắc nghẹn, sẽ ngập ngụa, sẽ chết chìm trong nó mất.

Bởi vì thế này thật không công bằng.

Thế này thật sai trái.

Lẽ ra mọi chuyện không phải như thế này.

 

::

 

Nỗi tuyệt vọng xấu xí trong giọng nói của Sam khi anh ta cầu khẩn Steve rằng _coi nào anh bạn chúng ta phải đi thôi, mọi chuyện đã kết thúc rồi Cap có làm vậy cũng không khiến cậu ấy sống lại được nữa đâu._

Khóe miệng Natasha vẽ thành một đường cong nguy hiểm khi cô nắm lấy tay Steve và vùi mặt vào hõm cổ anh để thì thầm, mà không để Sam nghe thấy, rằng có một gã tên Yazov ở Constanța mà hắn cần gặp, và một bóng ma ở Afghanistan mà hắn cần phải thủ tiêu. Rồi cô lấy điện thoại ra khỏi túi hắn, soi nó qua lòng Biển Đen rồi bứt ra thứ thiết bị nghe trộm cài dưới tấm lót và nhanh chóng nghiền nát nó dưới gót giày của mình. Cô bảo hắn _hãy gọi nếu anh cần_ và _bảo trọng nhé_ và _đừng đánh mất mình._

Có một chuyến tàu tại cảng Odessa đi Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ.

Hắn không lên chuyến tàu ấy.

 

::

 

_‘Và cô ấy đã chết vậy sao mẹ.’_

_‘Tệ hơn thế,’ mẹ cậu đáp. ‘Cô ấy đã sống sót.’_

_‘Con không hiểu,’ Steve thút thít như thể cậu muốn khóc, nhưng cậu không hiểu vì sao._

_‘Mẹ hiểu mà, con yêu, mẹ hiểu.’_

 

::

 

Địa bàn của Yazov chỉ cách sân bay vài con phố. Mặt tiền là một tiệm hớt tóc hai tư giờ, hơi thô tục nhưng khá thông minh. Mùi khói vương vẩn trộn lẫn hương nước hoa rẻ tiền thì trôi nổi tại nơi bị ngăn cách phía sau. Một gã đầu hói đẫy đà đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa ở sau cánh cửa, tay cầm một tờ báo Romani. “Ả Góa Phụ nói anh sẽ tới, nhưng không ngờ lại nhanh đến vậy,” gã lên tiếng. Gã nhấp nước bọt và giở trang báo, dường như không để tâm.

“Góa Phụ nói ông có thể giúp tôi.”

“Ha! Hẳn là ả sẽ nói vậy rồi, nhỉ?” Gã đàn ông hạ tờ báo xuống một chút và nhìn Steve qua một chai cô ca thủy tinh.

“Tôi có tiền. Tiền mặt. Bốn mươi ngàn.”

“Tiền Mỹ à,” Yazov chậm rãi nói như thể đang trò chuyện cùng một đứa trẻ. “Tôi thì làm gì với đám tiền đó bây giờ, hmm? Đem đi đổi à? Tôi là một người bận rộn, anh không thấy sao? Thế nên cho tôi khiếu đi.”

Steve tiến một bước lên trước. Tờ báo của Yazov kêu sột soạt, và gã ta vặn vẹo (nâng mình lên, đặc quyền với một kẻ phì nộn, Steve để ý) đứng lên bằng chân. Ah.

“Nhưng thần May Mắn đứng về phía anh!” Yazov reo lên. “Tôi nợ nàng nhện nhỏ của chúng ta một ân huệ. Và tôi cho rằng sẽ thật vô ơn nếu không trả đủ cho nhát cắn đó.”

 

::

 

Yazov dẫn hắn tới một trong những căn phòng của gã.

 _Căn phòng đỏ_ , gã bảo hắn, với một nụ cười trông đợi trên khuôn mặt đẫm mồ hôi. Steve im lặng, và cuối cùng nở nụ cười. Gã đàn ông hắng giọng. “Như tôi đã nói, anh tới lúc tôi không chuẩn bị gì. Nghỉ vài tiếng đi. Tôi sẽ đi chuẩn bị đồ ăn và cô em xinh đẹp nhất của tôi cho anh.”

“Không gái gú gì hết” hắn đáp.

“À. Thế cậu trai xinh đẹp nhất của tôi vậy.”

“Không cần,” Steve nói. Hắn quăng đồ đạc của mình lên giường. Nghe tiếng chiếc khiên va chạm lốp cốp.

 

::

 

Hắn ăn rồi ngủ thật lâu. Hắn không nằm mơ. Khi hắn tỉnh giấc, trước cánh cửa đỏ xuất hiện một bọc giấy lớn. Bên trong có chứa ủng tan, một bộ quân phục hải quân, một thẻ ID của Bộ Quốc phòng (Jim Marlow, hạ sĩ, không phải chức danh đặc biệt gì), một hộp chứa bộ tóc giả đen và một hộp chứa sơn phun.

Hắn khoác lên mình diện mạo của Marlow và sơn đen chiếc khiên.

 

::

 

Steve ngồi lên băng ghế sau của chiếc xe buýt mini cùng với Yazov và một tên đại úy hàng hải người Nga ưa nhìn đang lái xe như tên bắn và các kệ hàng ở phía trước. Steve không biết gì nhiều, nhưng hắn đủ hiểu để nhận ra khi gã đại úy nói _tao sẽ giết sạch lũ chúng nó_. Gã thủy thủ bắt gặp ánh mắt Steve qua gương chiếu hậu. Ánh nhìn đầy tiếc nuối.

“Anh ta có thể đưa anh đến tối đa là Jalalabad,” Yazov giải thích. “Sau đó, anh sẽ tự thân vận động, _hạ sĩ Marlow_. Chào mừng đến cánh cổng địa ngục.”

Họ chạy xe qua doanh trại và tới sân bay Mihail Kogălniceanu.

 

::

 

Ánh sáng tù mù trong chuyến vận chuyển C-130. Steve ấm áp và ngái ngủ dưới lớp thân phận giả. Một thủy thủ nhướn tới gần hắn và nói bằng tông giọng Pháp ngắc dấu và cứng nhắc, “Ngày hôm đó vợ tôi đã hy sinh ở Triskelion. Người ta bảo tôi nàng đã ra đi như một anh hùng.”

Và, “Tôi phải nói sao với lũ trẻ đây? Khi chúng hỏi tôi mẹ đâu rồi ấy.”

Và, “Có một lão tên là Georges. Lão là, ừm –nói thế nào nhỉ— _tay mồi_ cho những sát thủ. Và một kẻ đào ngũ của Liên Xô, cũng như Yazov. Lão tuồn uranium qua Torkham Gate. Phải giết lão trước, Yazov bảo thế. Rồi là ta hòa nhé.”

Và Steve gật đầu. Đây là một cuộc thương thảo công bằng.

 

::

 

Hắn bỏ lại bộ quân phục khi đã lẻn khỏi căn hầm. Hắn giữ tấm áo pháo phòng không dưới một chiếc áo len dày sụ và che mặt mình bằng khăn người Ả Rập, lẻn qua Jalalabad trong đêm tối chết chóc mà không bị phát hiện, và tới Torkham lúc bình minh.

Hắn tìm thấy kẻ đó trong một ngôi làng hôi thối tại Torkham, nơi mà tên thủy thủ nói lão sẽ tới. Georges, một lão cục mịch già nua đen nhẻm, lão không la hét hay kề cà, lão chỉ khóa cửa xe kéo và quỳ sụp trong làn đất cát bẩn thỉu dưới chân Steve. Lão biết đám tài sản đã đi tong rồi. Lão biết cơn bão đang ập đến. Georges nói với hắn tất cả những gì lão biết, dù không nhiều lắm. Steve cho rằng đây là một khởi đầu.

Steve rất tôn trọng sự can đảm nhưng lại khinh thường sự bàng quan của lão. Hắn bắn vào bụng lão và để dòng máu Xô Viết thấm đầy cát bụi Afghanistan.

 

::

 

Một người phụ nữ chờ hắn ở Islamabad.

Tên bà là Yana Petrov và Steve có thể nói rằng trước kia, hồi còn thanh xuân bà đã từng rất đẹp. Làn tóc bạc lộ ra từ một bên chiếc khăn quấn hijab và đôi mắt bà rất dịu dàng, dường như có ý cười khi bà kề một điếu thuốc lên làn môi đỏ. Những vệt chân chim hằn đậm lên da bà, nhưng nó lại rất phù hợp. Ngày xửa ngày xưa, có lẽ đã có hai chàng trai từ Brooklyn mời bà một điệu nhảy.

“Ngài không phải người ta đang đợi,” bà nói nhưng không hề kinh ngạc.

“Bà đang đợi ai vậy?”

“Ta chắc là ngài biết mà.”

“Xin lỗi đã làm bà thất vọng.”

“Vậy là họ nói đúng. Hoa Kỳ đã ngã xuống.”

“Đúng vậy, thưa bà.”

“Thật xui rủi làm sao,” bà nói.

Steve kéo một chiếc ghế ra và ngồi xuống. “Xui rủi?”

“Đáng buồn biết bao,” Yana chân thành sửa lại. Bà dúi tàn thuốc xuống chiếc gạt tàn rồi đứng dậy. “Ngài có muốn một _chai_ không, ngài Rogers?”

 

::

 

“Ta mới nghe chuyện từ một tuần trước, rằng một nhóm vũ trang đã được cử đi để ngăn chặn Hoa Kỳ, và đã thành công. Ta cảm thấy . . . lo ngại.”

“Tại sao?”

Bà dán mắt lên hắn với ánh nhìn dò hỏi. “Dĩ nhiên là bởi, kỳ hết hạn rồi.”

“Kỳ hết hạn?” hắn lặp lại.

“Một thiết lập tự hủy bỏ tàn bạo, đòi hỏi tất cả các đặc vụ của ta đều phải được lập trình. Ngài thấy đó, sau một thời gian, Vasily Karpov và Aleksander Lukin tin rằng, à không, trở nên ám ảnh với suy nghĩ rằng nếu một dự án thất bại thì những con tốt nên về đúng vị trí của nó. Bọn chúng cần đảm bảo rằng nếu hệ thống này sụp xuống— và nó chắc chắn sẽ, và bởi lẽ ý chí rất mạnh mẽ, cũng không dễ gì đánh đổ— một vũ khí tàn bạo có thể bị vô hiệu hóa hoàn toàn.” Đôi mày Yana nhíu chặt. “Nó vận hành tốt hơn so với việc liên tục thay thế.”

“Vậy nên bà lập trình cho cậu ấy tự hủy chính mình.”

“Ngài phải hiểu. Sau tất cả những gì bọn ta đã làm với Hoa Kỳ, bọn ta đều phải sống trong sợ hãi. Nhỡ đâu anh ta tỉnh dậy? Nhỡ đâu nhiệm vụ của anh ta bất thành? Nhỡ đâu anh ta nhớ ra mọi chuyện? Mà tệ hơn, nhỡ anh ta không nhớ thì sao? Anh ta sẽ giết tất cả mọi người mất. Không nghi ngờ gì nữa. Với bọn ta, chuyện đó là một sớm một chiều rồi. Vậy nên đội của ta tạo ra một kỳ hết hạn.”

“Và bao lâu thì một đặc vụ _hết hạn_?”

“Có lẽ là vài ngày. Vài tuần là nhiều nhất.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. đã sụp đổ vài tháng trước.”

"Đúng thế, trước khi bị Hydra mua lại, Hoa Kỳ chính là vũ khí mạnh nhất của bọn ta.”

Steve nắm chặt lấy chiếc ly, những ngón tay đeo găng tê dại vì nhiệt độ. Ruột hắn quặn lên khi những điều vừa nghe chìm dần vào trong. “Làm thế nào mà—”

“Thế nào là sao? Sao bọn ta có thể ư?” Yana cắt ngang với một nụ cười khô khan. “Vì sao nước Mỹ lại chế tạo bom nguyên tử? Bởi vì họ _có thể_. Và vấn đề nằm ở mỗi chỗ đó thôi mà, nhỉ? Ta có nên làm không không quan trọng. Tất cả những gì đáng để tâm chính là ta có thể làm được hay không thôi.

“Thuở đó là hồi thập niên sáu mươi, bọn ta đã sống đầy vinh quang, nhưng rồi chiến tranh kéo đến và bọn ta nhanh chóng bị đánh bại. Vậy nên bọn ta học cách hủy hoại tâm trí của Hoa Kỳ và đặt vào một tử thi lấp đầy khoảng trống. Bọn ta đã thấy được chiến thắng khi anh ta không thể nhớ ra ngài. Rồi khi Liên Xô sụp đổ, Lukin bán mình cho người trả giá cao nhất và bọn ta cao chạy xa bay.”

Bà châm lửa một điếu thuốc nữa và mời hắn hút. Hắn chưa từng hút thuốc bao giờ, nhưng cũng chưa từng sát hại phụ nữ nên hắn nhận lấy điếu thuốc. Đây sẽ một đêm của những lần đầu tiên, hắn nghĩ khi hít vào làn khói cháy xè trong lồng phổi.

“Không một ngày nào ta quên được chuyện đó,” bà thì thào, làn khói vẩn vương quanh lời nói. “Và ta đã cố gắng ăn năn. Ta chạy và cầu nguyện và cứ chạy mãi tới khi cảm thấy bình yên. Ta không xứng đáng, vẫn chưa, nhưng chuyện đã xảy ra không thể vãn hồi. Đó là việc ngài nên làm. Tìm kiếm bình yên.”

"Và nhỡ đâu tôi không thể tìm được bình yên thì sao?” Steve hỏi.

Cằm Yana lắc lắc. Hiển nhiên là bà đang cố kìm nén nước mắt. Steve rất hài lòng, bởi lẽ nước mắt không thể thay đổi kết cục của đêm nay và bà ta biết điều đó. “Thế thì ngài sẽ chẳng bao giờ, chẳng bao giờ dừng lại,” bà đáp.

Steve gật đầu. Cả hai hút thuốc trong yên lặng. Hắn dụi đầu lọc đi và đợi một lúc đến khi bà hút xong. Thế rồi hắn bước đến sau lưng bà và đặt hai tay lên hai bên đầu bà. Bà không nhúc nhích.

“Có một điều ngài nên biết,” bà nói, giọng vẫn rất bình thản. “Karpov chỉ còn là nắm xương tàn dưới lòng sa mạc, nhưng ta tin rằng Lukin vẫn còn sống rất khỏe. Nếu ngài có tìm thấy lão, làm ơn hãy gửi lời ta rằng ta rủa lão chết thiêu dưới địa ngục.” Bà nở một nụ cười ướt đẫm. “Ô! Mà ta nghĩ mình hết sữa rồi. Ngài có phiền . . . ?”

“Tôi không phiền đâu,” hắn đáp.

Hắn bẻ cổ bà.

 

::

 

Có một xấp những tập hồ sơ cá nhân trong tủ lạnh.

Sữa vẫn còn tươi.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Steve đã hối hận. Cũng là lần cuối cùng hắn có cảm giác ấy.

 

::

 

_‘Nhưng cô ấy lại sống sót,’ Steve bật lên thổn thức. ‘Tại sao phải khổ sở như vậy chứ?’_

_Mẹ cậu luồn những ngón tay vào tóc cậu. ‘Cô gái nhận ra rằng cô không còn muốn bay nữa, nhưng đã quá muộn bởi cô ấy nhảy xuống mất rồi.’_

 

::

 

Ba mươi tiếng sau, hắn đặt chân đến Việt Nam.

Hầm trú ẩn là một căn cứ cũ của Cộng sản, những góc tường đổ nát, mục rữa và bị rừng rậm dần dần bao phủ. Hiển nhiên là nó bị bỏ hoang. Hydra trong lúc khốn quẫn lúc nào cũng cẩu thả cả.

Lũ tay sai, hắn đưa ra quyết định sau một hồi đắn đo, đều phải chết hết. Hắn hạ từng tên, bắn tất thảy, và thiêu rụi toàn bộ căn hầm từ bên trong. Một cơn mưa nặng hạ trút xuống, chôn vùi những xác chết lạnh ngắt vào lòng đất.

Hắn thả bộ qua những con phố ẩm ướt của Hà Nội thì chợt nhớ ra hắn chưa ăn uống hay ngủ nghỉ gì kể từ lúc ở căn phòng đỏ của Yazov. Hắn qua đêm tại một khách sạn tồi tàn, nhằn xương cá với cơm và cùng một người phụ nữ làm việc trên sảnh uống chung chai whisky gạo, rồi thì hắn tắm rửa và đi ngủ. Nếu hắn lỡ có nằm mơ hắn cũng chẳng nhớ gì. Hắn thức giấc, mồ hôi lạnh mướt mát. Hắn cảm thấy biết ơn vì điều đó.

 

::

 

Một gã người Đức dạy tiếng Anh ở thành phố Hồ Chí Minh định đâm vào cổ và nhổ vào mặt hắn.

“Một cái đầu cũ bị chặt đi, hai cái mới sẽ mọc ra,” là những lời sau cuối của Fritz Cordes.

 

::

 

Sau khi Steve lành lại, hắn đến tìm một công nhân cơ khí ở Vientiane, một nhóm vũ trang ở Bangkok, một cổ đông của Hydra ở Manila, và một gã sát thủ nát rượu ở Taipei.

Hắn đốt hết các tập hồ sơ của Petrov và bay đến miền nam.

 

::

 

Tệp hồ sơ cuối cùng dẫn hắn đến chỗ John St Pierre, một kỹ sư tài năng của S.H.I.E.L.D. kiêm nhà khoa học ngoài giờ cho Hydra, một công dân Melbourne và một gia đình rất gương mẫu tuân thủ pháp luật.

Chẳng dễ gì đột nhập vào Úc mà không có giấy tờ hay liên lạc, thế nên Steve cảm thấy rất ổn khi ngồi bắt chéo chân trên bàn cà phê của gã đàn ông và bật nắp một chai cô ca trong lúc đợi St Pierre về nhà ăn trưa, hy vọng giám đốc của gã sẽ không bắt bẻ gã.

Steve đã không phải thất vọng. Đầu giờ chiều, một chiếc chìa tra vào ổ khóa và người đàn ông lê bước qua tiền sảnh. Bởi gã là một nhà khoa học chứ không phải một chiến binh, St Pierre không phát giác được những điểm lạ thường cho tới khi nhận ra Steve trên trường kỷ. Chùm chìa khóa rơi bộp xuống đất, y như hàm gã. Gã chầm chậm chớp mi, bất động.

“Mày,” gã thở hổn hển. “Mày làm gì trong phòng khách nhà tao?”

“Ông nghĩ sao?” Steve trượt khỏi sofa và nhét cái lon vào túi mình, một mắt vẫn nhìn gã đàn ông. Gã chỉ là một nhà khoa học, nhưng St Pierre không bị ngu. “Hãy cho cả hai ta một ân huệ đi, và đừng cố thoát thân.”

Và gã đàn ông nghe theo, dĩ nhiên. Gã nghe và đi vào tận trong bếp trước khi Steve quyết định đập đầu gã xuống sàn nhà.

Một lúc sau khi St Pierre tỉnh lại, mắt gã trợn trừng. Cơn chao đảo muốn thổ hết cả ruột gan kéo đến và gã vãi cả ra quần. Gã khổ sở giãy giụa vô ích trong lớp băng dính trói chặt gã vào ghế. Steve cố gắng không đưa tay lên bịt mũi và miệng. Hắn giữ tay đặt trên đùi. Bây giờ không phải lúc để nôn thốc nôn tháo.

“Làm ơn đi!” St Pierre khóc lóc “Anh đang phạm sai lầm đấy! Hãy nghe này, nghe tôi này, được chứ!”

“Cẩn thận cái mồm,” Steve dọa.

“Tôi còn có gia đình! Tôi còn có các cháu! Làm ơn đấy!”

“Và nếu ông muốn mọi người sống nốt cuộc đời của họ, ông sẽ ngậm miệng lại ngay bây giờ,” Steve dịu dàng nói.

Cặp mắt St Pierre lồi ra, cơn gào thét tắc lại trong cổ họng. Gã yên lặng và ngồi im.

“Cảm ơn. Bây giờ tôi rất cần ông tập trung vì phần tiếp theo cực kỳ, cực kỳ quan trọng. Ông có hiểu không, John? Gật đầu nếu ông hiểu.”

Gã đàn ông gật đầu, nước bọt trực trào khỏi mép.

“Tốt lắm” Steve tiếp. “Hãy nói cho tôi mọi thứ ông biết nào.”

 

::

 

Steve để lại một đống xác nhẫy máu của St Pierre trong căn bếp nhà gã ta.

Xấu hổ làm sao. Đồ gỗ của căn phòng ấy khá là đáng yêu.

 

::

 

Một tên lính ở Auckland chết trong yên lặng, còn viên đặc vụ ở Samoa thì không, một người phụ nữ ở Cook Islands chết đuối chỉ để cung ứng cho các hoạt động của hắn trong vài tháng tới, và khi hắn không thể tìm thấy căn hầm trú ẩn tập thể ở Niihau, hắn thiêu rụi luôn cả hòn đảo.

 

::

 

_‘Chúa ơi,’ Bucky thốt lên. ‘Trời ạ, nhìn cậu kìa.’_

_Steve quỳ xuống trước cậu. Hắn nhìn chăm chú như thể ngạc nhiên khi Bucky mở rộng mình trên tay hắn. Bucky đưa hắn vào trong, từng chút từng chút một, rồi quấn đôi chân quanh eo Steve._

_Những ngón tay luồn vào chải mượt mái tóc hắn, một bàn tay ôm cổ hẳn như thể hắn là đấng cứu thế, và Steve tựa đầu lên làn da bóng nhẫy mồ hôi, nguyện cầu trong khoảnh khắc cho tất thảy những gì hắn có thể và đã không đánh mất, cùng tất cả mọi thứ hắn được nhận lại._

_‘Steve,’ Bucky thì thào vào làn tóc hắn, ôm chặt lấy hắn. Cặp môi tấy đỏ lần tìm hắn trong đêm tối, nóng bỏng, ướt át và quá đỗi quen thuộc. Đôi ngươi Bucky long lanh lấp lóa trong màn đêm như thể cậu sắp khóc._

_‘Hãy nói với tớ rằng đây không phải là mơ đi,’ Steve bảo._

_Và Bucky bật lên nụ cười nghe như tiếng nức nở, và Steve cảm nhận được âm vang của nó trong lồng ngực mình, ‘Đúng rồi, Steve,’ và ngón tay của Bucky đan vào với hắn trên tấm đệm sần nhăn nhúm._

_Trời về đêm thật lạnh, tối đen như mực và thăm thẳm xa vời, hắn có thể nghe tiếng bom nổ tại vùng nông thôn. Con người ta có thể ngã xuống và những nhà thờ có thể bị thiêu rụi và chuyện đó chẳng hề chi vì Bucky đang sống và ấm áp và thật xinh đẹp và_

 

và Steve tỉnh giấc trên một sân ga đông đúc nối từ Glasgow đến vùng tản cư náo loạn. Hắn không nhớ đã ngủ quên. Điều đó khiến nhịp tim hắn nhảy loạn. Ông lão mặc đồ xám ngồi kế bên cạnh nhìn hắn, ánh mắt không vương chút phòng vệ hay lo lắng.

“Cậu ngủ ngày to tiếng ghê nhỉ, bạn đồng hành của tôi cũng nói vậy đấy,” ông lão nhận xét.

Steve ngoảnh mặt đi, giữ cho hơi thể đều đặn trở lại. Đôi gò má hắn nóng hổi hai vệt nước loang loáng. Hắn chùi sạch khuôn mặt, vùi đầu trong lòng bàn tay và

_và đôi bàn tay chai sạn phủi đi lớp tro tàn nơi hõm cổ_

_và mùa đông se lạnh trên làn da ấm nồng_

_và tớ tưởng cậu nhỏ con hơn chứ nhỉ_

_và Bucky toe toét nhìn hắn và đạp gót chân vào lưng hắn và khốn nạn thật tớ yêu cậu lắm ngốc và_

“Cậu rất thú vị,” ông lão lên tiếng. "Đối với một con người mà nói, dĩ nhiên. Kể ta nghe nào, Thủ lĩnh Rogers, rồi cậu sẽ làm gì sau khi hoàn tất việc báo thù cho cái chết của người yêu cậu?”

Steve giật mình khi nghe đến tên hắn và chuẩn bị tinh thần hạ sát ông lão ngay trước mặt cả chục nhân chứng, nhưng ngón tay hắn kẹt lại nơi đai an toàn, đám khóa thít chặt và

_và lời thỉnh cầu hửng khói trên lớp da thịt ướt đẫm_

_và khi chiến tranh kết thúc chúng ta sẽ không còn phải rét cóng nữa Bucky_

_và tớ cứ ngỡ cậu đã chết rồi_

_và những đầu ngón tay thô ráp lần lữa trên sống lưng cậu và làn răng trắng đay nghiến bờ môi ấy và tớ cũng yêu cậu ngốc và_

Ông lão bật cười thành tiếng khi chuyến tàu rung lắc xình xịch cập sân ga. Ông lão đứng lên và nhìn xuống Steve với một nụ cười lạnh lùng. “Khi nào cậu tiêu diệt hết bọn Phát xít rồi thì cậu có thể gọi cho ta. Ta chắc rằng mình có thể dùng cậu vào những công việc đặc biệt.”

Ông lão nhếch mũ chào và biến mất vào đám đông. Dây khóa bật mở tung.

 

::

 

Hắn lau sạch lớp bụi bám trên khiên của mình và tìm thấy một dãy chín số khắc nổi trên mặt kim loại. Hắn tò mò nó đã ở đó bao lâu rồi. Hắn ấn tay lên trán và rồi hắn quên đi.

 

::

 

Steve đang bị truy sát ở Monaco khi Góa Phụ Đen đáp xuống cạnh hắn.

“Chào đằng ấy,” cô nói, và đâm mũi tiêm vào cổ hắn.

 

::

 

Hắn tỉnh dậy trong tư thế úp sấp xuống đệm. Hắn không bị trói. Xoay lưng lại, hắn chờ một lúc cho cơn choáng váng và kèm nhèm trôi qua rồi ngồi dậy. Góa Phụ Đen đang ngả người trên một chiếc ghế dinette, giũa móng tay với một cái giũa bạc, ánh mắt tảng lờ hắn. Steve không bị dáng vẻ đó lừa gạt.

“Anh đã châm ngòi rất nhiều vụ nổ, Rogers ạ,” Góa Phụ Đen bắt chuyện với hắn. "Người ta nghĩ anh hóa dại rồi.”

“Thế cô nghĩ cái gì?”

“Tôi nghĩ anh đang bị tổn thương và đánh mất chính mình, tôi cũng nghĩ là anh sẽ thế thôi. Tôi có thể thông cảm được.”

Steve lờ đi sự ủy mị. “Cô đến đây để bắt tôi đi sao?”

“Nếu như tôi có thể. Và giả sử như tôi có thể đi, tôi mang anh đi đâu mới được? S.H.I.E.L.D. đã thành nắm tro tàn rồi, đặc vụ cừ khôi nào với nhiều hơn hai tế bào não để kết nối với nhau đều xuống lỗ cả rồi, và Fury thì đã hoàn toàn rút tay khỏi mọi chuyện.”

“Vậy cô còn ở đây làm gì?”

Góa Phụ Đen phá lên cười cay đắng. “Tôi sẽ nói rằng tôi ở đây để nhắc anh nhớ rằng anh đã từng là một người tốt, và không bao giờ là quá muộn để trở về nhà. Nhưng điều đó cũng không đúng lắm, nhỉ? Bởi vì những kẻ như chúng ta . . . những kẻ như chúng ta chẳng thể nào thực sự quay đầu được nữa, đúng không?”

“Đúng vậy,” Steve đáp."Chúng ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ quay đầu được đâu.”

 

::

 

“Anh làm tôi nhớ đến _người đó_ ,” Góa Phụ Đen nói, đôi bàn tay sắc nhọn chạy dọc lưng hắn, răng nanh của cô ta cắm vào da hắn. “Căn phòng đỏ sẽ tự hào lắm đấy. Thủ lĩnh anh hùng đã sa ngã từ nấm mồ.”

Hắn hôn cô mạnh bạo, đồng vị trên đầu lưỡi. Cô thở mạnh và đẩy hắn lên giường. Tấm trải bên dưới hắn lạnh ngắt nhưng cô như lửa đốt bên trên. Hắn ôm khuôn mặt cô trong tay và phả hơi thở vào gò má mềm mại của cô. “Tôi có thể giết cô,” hắn nhẹ nhàng nói. “Tôi có thể bẻ cổ cô và để cô mục xác ở đây. Có thể tôi sẽ đợi vài ngày rồi gọi Barton, cho anh ta tới xem tử thi thối rữa của cô.”

Góa Phụ Đen nhẹ nhàng nhích ra, đôi môi thâm tím co giật thấp thoáng hình dáng nụ cười. Cô ả không sợ hắn.

“Cứ thử đi,” cô nói, và chầm chậm chìm dần vào trong da thịt hắn.

 

::

 

Hắn không giết cô ả. Hắn không hiểu vì sao.

Nàng nhện nhỏ biến mất khi tia sáng bình minh đầu tiên vừa ló rạng.

 

::

 

Mục tiêu tiếp theo của hắn đã chết, rơi xuống từ mái nhà của một khách sạn. _Ông ta tự sát_ , nhân viên trực tầng nói với hắn.

Steve làm ra vẻ buồn bã và nói tôi hy vọng gia đình ông ấy vẫn ổn, bởi vì hắn nhớ đó là điều mà người ta hay làm.

 

::

 

Một cậu bé ở Ba Lan nhận ra hắn.

“Ơ kìa,” cậu bé thốt lên và túm lấy tay áo hắn. “Ôi. Là chú kìa. Chú là Cap. Oa, thực sự đúng là chú rồi, trời ơi.”

“Làm ơn bỏ tay ra,” hắn nói.

“Ồ vâng, dĩ nhiên rồi. Không vấn đề ạ." Cậu bé buông áo khoác của hắn ra.

“Bố mẹ cháu đâu rồi, nhóc?” Steve không hiểu vì sao hắn lại hỏi. Hắn vốn chẳng quan tâm.

“Đang chụp ảnh với mấy bức tượng dở hơi ạ. Ui trời! Chú đang đi du lịch ạ? Cái khiên của chú đâu rồi? Chú có đem khiên đi du lịch không ạ? Cháu cũng có một cái, nhưng chị lớn nhà cháu làm gãy nó vì nhỡ ngồi cái mông béo ị lên và cũng tại nó chỉ làm bằng nhựa thôi. Và chị ấy ngớ ngẩn lắm vì cứ nghĩ Người Sắt là đỉnh nhất, nhưng cháu thì bảo khônggg, Hulk mới đỉnh nhất Hulk có thể đá đít Người Sắt bất cứ khi nào bất cứ lúc nào! Mà, cháu nghe đồn Hulk có thể bắn tia laze từ mắt. Có thật không ạ? Đúng thế không chú?”

“Thật chứ,” Steve dễ dàng nói dối.

“Cháu biết ngay mà. Chú, chú cho cháu chạm vào khiên chú được không?”

“À,” hắn chậm rãi đáp “Chú nghĩ là không được đâu.”

Cậu bé tóc sẫm màu đơ người và lồng ngực Steve thít chặt lại. Hắn không hiểu vì sao. Một người phụ nữ trẻ có mái tóc vàng vẫy vẫy cậu bé, một chiếc Nikon nặng nề treo trên cổ cô ta. “John, đi thôi con!” cô vui vẻ gọi lớn, trèo vào chiếc xe Golf xám với một người đàn ông cao ráo nhỏ người.

“Cháu phải đi rồi,” cậu bé nói, mỉm cười lần nữa dù rằng nó nhuốm màu thất vọng. “Thật vui được gặp chú.”

“Johnny, nhanh lên!”

“Gìm cương ngựa lại chút nào, quý cô! Chú nói với Hulk rằng cháu rất thích Hulk được không? Chị cháu bảo chẳng ai thích bác ấy cả, nhưng cháu rất thích. Rất nhiều người thích bác ấy.”

“Johnny!”

Cậu bé rền rĩ và quay người đi, và Steve sẽ không bao giờ hiểu, sau tất cả những điều hắn đã làm và sắp làm đây, hắn lại nắm lấy tay áo cậu bé và lôi chiếc khiên ra và đôi mắt cậu bé mở to. “Oa,” cậu bé nhỏ giọng. “Nhưng sao nó lại màu đe —”

Động cơ khởi động. Chiếc xe Golf phát nổ.

 

::

 

“Lúc bọn tao tìm thấy nó, nó chìa cổ ra để mặc bọn tao đánh nó be bét máu. Còn chẳng thèm kháng cự.”

Và, “Lúc nào nó cũng nhớ ra mày. Bọn tao tiếp tục tẩy não và tẩy não và nó lại nhớ ra mày. Lần nào nó cũng gào thét tên mày mỗi khi bọn tao cắt đi một phần cánh tay nó.”

Và, “Chúa ơi, nó thật xinh đẹp, nhỉ, nhỉ? Con chó ngoan đích thực.”

Và Steve mở van xả khí độc, nhìn qua tấm mặt nạ lũ người quằn quại, tắc nghẹn, ngắc ngoải đến chết.

Đêm đó, sau một khoảng thời gian dài, hắn lại nằm mơ. Đôi bàn tay lành lạnh đặt trên lưng hắn, hơi thở dịu dàng phả trên gò má hắn, _Bucky_ áp trên bờ môi, và dù chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, hắn không còn là cái vỏ rỗng nữa. Hắn ấm lên, bình ổn và chân thực.

Hắn tỉnh giấc với cảm giác thỏa mãn.

 

::

 

‘ _Luôn phải trông chừng, Stevie ạ,’ mẹ cậu dặn. ‘Suy xét kỹ trước khi lao xuống, dù con có làm tất cả vì người con yêu đi chăng nữa. Một khi đã nhảy rồi, sẽ chẳng còn cách nào leo lên được đâu.’_

 

::

 

Cuộc gọi đến khi hắn ở Cairo. Hắn để nó kêu và chờ đợi dòng thư thoại.

“ _Rogers_ ,” là Stark, “ _Nghe này, Rogers . . . Tôi, ưm, tôi đã không ngờ đến . . . nghe đây, đáng ra tôi không gọi đâu, vì Romanov nói tôi không nên gọi vì anh đang bận đi kiếm Zen trên một đỉnh núi hay chỗ quái nào đó và tôi phải ăn cắp cái số máy này, nhưng tôi làm hỏng bét rồi. Loạn hết cả. Tôi nghĩ bọn tôi cần anh giúp._ ”

Steve nhét điện thoại vào túi rồi quay lại với Lukin và mỉm cười.

New York có thể đợi thêm vài phút nữa.

 

::

**Author's Note:**

> Tui yêu dark Steve lắm các chế, ảnh trong này ngầu vãi. Trời ơi fetish của tui, good boy gone bad đấy :'(


End file.
